Blue Ashes
by nyquist34
Summary: Ash and Dawn M FOR SEXUAL THEMES ACTIONS LATER ON
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue-_

 _CHARACTER AGE-_

 _ASH-24_

 _DAWN-23_

 _BROCK-30_

Ash and Dawn, some would say they were the perfect couple, Ash may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, or the brightest light bulb, however you want to say it he wasn't the smartest person, but he wasn't dumb or stupid, just average. Ash may have been a little dense sometimes (okay A LOT), but he cared about Dawn and would do anything for her. Dawn may have had her times where she would be too confident, like Ash she wasn't a genius with a high IQ. They both loved Pokémon and Dawn loved how determined Ash was. She also thought he was handsome, yes Dawn had a crush on Ash, but she won't reveal her true feelings at the risk of ruining their friendship and their journey together. While some say they are to perfect couple there were others that said there overwhelmingly similar personalities would clash, this just wasn't true. Anyway, Ash and Dawn were walking down Rt.214, The road joining Veilstone City and a lake is described as either "widely natural" or simply "a mess." It was odd because today there was rain, which didn't happen a lot in this area. It was stormy and windy, lightning and thunder "We ought to go back and stay in Veilstone, Ash!" Brock said to Ash, yelling over the thunder and the wind, "I think he is right!" Dawn added. "No, we've gotten this far we can keep going!'' Ash replied. Thank god they didn't turn back because about 5 minutes later, a bolt of lightning crashed down from the black and grey storm clouded sky, setting some Tall Grass on fire. This was bad news because Pokémon live in Tall Grass. "Oh no, what do we do!" Dawn exclaimed, "Tell Piplup to use Bubble!" So Dawn did and the fire was put out… BUT SLOWLY CRAWLING OUT COMES A BADLY BURNED ROSELIA! Without saying a single word, Ash scooped up the injured Roselia ran it back to the Pokémon Center!

 _ **That's right, I'm leaving you all with this (it's called suspense) so stay tuned and REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATES COME!**_


	2. NOTE FROM YOUR AUTHOR

(AUTHORS NOTE)

YEEEEAAAAAAAH! THAT'S RIGHT; THE SWEDISH FANFICTION MACHINE IS BACK! Sorry I was gone for SOOOOOO long, I have had some personal issues and my depression has been getting to me, but I'm back and the great news is that in 2 days (2-28-16) "Ash and Dawn" will resume with a new chapter. Fans of "Would?", I know I have pushed the date for this fic to make its return, I'm sorry that it is taking so long but DON'T WORRY, I will be back and better than ever! HAVE A GOOD DAY, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN 2 DAYS WITH NEW CHAPTERS!

 _ **PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR WRITE A REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTIONS…**_

Sincerely,

Nyquist09


	3. Part 2 of Chapter 1

PART 2

"Come on guys, we aren't far!" Ash yelled out as the trio ran hastily in the pouring rain to the closest pokemon center. The three ran through puddles and eventually ran into the Pokemon center in Veilstone city drenched with water. Ash ran with the fallen Roselia to Nurse Joy, who rushed it onto a bed and rolled into the back room. Now all Ash, Dawn, and Brock could hope for was Rosleia to be ok. 2 hours of nail biting suspense later and Nurse Joy walked out of the operating room with a fully healed Roselia standing right next to her. "Thanks to you heroic actions Ash, Roselia has fully recovered. "All right! That is such great news!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn smiled and gave the Roselia a hug. Eventually the group of 4 left the pokemon center. The rain had started to pick up again so Brock found a dry place and the group set up a place for the night. Roselia, Pikachu, and Piplup played tag and had a fun time befr=ore dinner. Brock eventually finished making dinner and called everyone to eat. Rosleia slept close to Ash and was so thankful for his heroics earlier on. The sun rose the next morning and Ash and the rest of the group returned to where Ash rescued Roselia. "Ok Roselia, please be safe, you were a great pal…" Ash said, he was a little sad to say goodbye, but Roselia wouldn't let go of his hand. "Hey Roselia, do you want to come with me?'', Roselia chimed happily with an enthusiastic nod. Now Ash has a new friend and who knows where their adventure will take them next.

 **THIS WAS A TERRIBLE CONTINUATION, DON'T BE SURPRISED IF I "RFUIP" (check my profile for the details of this procedure) IT, THIS WAS A RUSHED CHAPTER…**


	4. UPDATE (NOT Chapter 4)

UPDATE

 **ITS BEEN A WHILE, BUT YOU'LL BE GETTING AN ON ALL OF THE STORIES ON THIS PROFILE BY 7/2/17 ( 7 FEBRUARY 2017) AFTER THAT I'LL BE MOVING TO THE UNITED STATES...**

 **HERE IS A SMALL SECTION OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ALVINXBITANNY**

"Al?" Brittany questioned. Brittany was sitting in her room, wondering, questoning, and nervous. "Yes Brittany, what do you want?" Alvin said while entering the room. Brittany looked at Alvin, trying to think of a way to put what she was going to tell Alvin into words. Alvin looked back, almost horrified by the situation. Alvin walked closer to Brittany and said "


	5. not Chapter 5

TIME TO CATCH UP...

1) Im not dead, ive just been overwhelmed over this last little while and have ha no time to do anything.

2) Before you ask, zero progress has been made on anything since May of 2017

3) There is no timeline for any future updates within the next 3 months

4) We are about four months away from the birth of my second child, a girl this time :)

5) I'm not leaving, i will get back to upddating this stuff and look for future work to be much better and more detailed because i will have much more time on my hands.

6) Please message me with any questions regarding the stories or anything you'd like, i promise i'll get back to you promptly

 **I WANT YOU GUYS TO RESPOND TO THIS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK THEM...**

 **~MFN 10/18/17**


End file.
